


[KK][KT][AU]暴风雨（全）

by ricecake801



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecake801/pseuds/ricecake801
Summary: 剧团演员！51x服装店小老板！24所有内容都来自于这张照片的妄想，与真实人物完全无关。友情提示：车速可能略快。





	[KK][KT][AU]暴风雨（全）

艺大毕业后，堂本刚顺利成为就职难民，继承了家里的服装店。  
店铺开在下北沢，第一层按照父母掌管时的模式，销售低价基础款衣物，意图薄利多销；第二层则发挥自己的美学，改装成了select shop，运营周转颇为顺利，日子过得挺滋润。  
每周六下午定期大清仓，考虑到已经是夏季，刚选择疯狂甩卖T恤。他穿着花花的衣服，戴上夸张的太阳镜，掐着腰朝街上吆喝。有个穿着漆黑肥大运动装的人路过，看一眼招牌就停下来。  
“欢迎欢迎，进来看看，”刚和气地招呼，“T恤一件税后300日元，舒服又百搭哦。”  
路人沉默了几秒，头上的渔夫帽摘下来，下巴上带着青渣渣的胡茬，但看上去年纪和刚相仿。  
“给我来一打。”他说。

之后每个周六，该顾客雷打不动地出现在刚的店铺，闷头挑一堆衣物走人。这种纯洁的金钱关系持续了一个月后，刚终于得知对方是个实验剧团的演员，也姓堂本，因为排练频繁又没钱，一来二去就成了店里的常客。刚决定看在同姓的面子上给他折扣，对方却干脆地回绝了。  
“我回去问过父母了，”他很认真地说，一双眼睛黑漆漆的，“咱们没什么亲戚关系，不能占你的便宜。”  
刚在心里竖起大拇指，然后不顾对方的推辞，送了他几条纯棉的内裤。等交换了手机号码，他便隔三差五发给对方一些特卖的信息。光一时不时地也会带些剧团里的成员来，年纪都不大，统统清贫，每次包揽刚的大部分特价男装。  
这一天早上，刚吃着梅干小饭团，听到电视里的紧急暴雨警报。他按照播音员的建议购买了食水，又加固了一些可能浸水的部位，便闭门谢客。雨从中午渐急，到了两点左右，刚的店铺里停电，他找出蜡烛，抱着零食爬上起居的阁楼，翻着老旧的漫画书，心里却不太安稳。二十多岁的人却仍然害怕打雷，知道的人都笑话他。  
一过三点，暴雨愈发肆无忌惮，敲打在窗玻璃上劈啪作响。难道要落冰雹？刚正揣度着，转眼看到商业街里，一个黑乎乎的人影冒雨前行。  
哇，勇者，刚心里感叹，却发现对方在自己的店门口停下了。  
刚心里一惊，把脸都挤在玻璃上，使劲往下看，觉得有点眼熟。他光着脚跑下去，到了一层，拿出个塑料袋罩在头上，然后深吸一口气打开窗。  
“光一桑，是你嘛？”他喊道，“怎么过来啦?”

光一慢慢踱到窗前，整个人都湿淋淋的。  
“睡醒了收到你的短信，打算过来看看。”他喊回来。  
刚对这个客户重视度感到了震惊。就这么喜欢我卖的T恤吗？他不可思议地打量光一，对方被淋得睁不开眼，朝他招了招手，就转身打算离开。  
刚赶紧喊住他。“这么大的雨，回去会有危险啊！进来进来，”他顿了顿，“门缝被我封住了，你——”  
“不碍事，”光一打断了他，“我用不着走门。”  
他用手一撑就攀上窗台，又闪电般地从窗户缝溜了进来，整个过程敏捷得不审。刚揉了揉鼻子，拽过两条大毛巾。光一把自己从头到脚擦过一遍，然后换上刚递来的衣服，就也上了阁楼。  
在沉闷的雷声里，就着不如人愿的昏暗，他们两个坐在茶几边上，分享一大袋烧烤味的薯片。就熟客和店主的关系而言，似乎有些突兀了，但既然是在这样的暴雨天，也还说得过去。等刚从冰箱里找出酒，两个人喝了一会儿，气氛终于活跃起来。  
“光一桑平时似乎不太爱说话，”刚觉得自己身为主人，有打开话题的义务，“你在剧团里都演什么？”  
“看情况吧，人员变动激烈，碰上什么演什么，”光一舔了舔手指，“演过树，演过马，演过松田圣子，演过莎士比亚。”  
比自己选的时装还混搭，刚嘿嘿地笑了。“莎士比亚我知道，哪部啊？”  
光一缓缓趴到桌子上，“排练过一些。”他含糊地回答，关西口音终于明显起来。  
……等于没说。“那，说一段儿？”  
“说点儿啥呢？”光一把脸埋在胳膊里，“啊，有了。”

“我是一个孤独的人，如同你现在所看见的。” 

他就那么趴着开了口，但语气却突然沉静下来。而他的身体也发生了微妙的改变，由闲散、放松的姿态变得紧绷而困顿。他缓缓抬起头来，在晦暗的屋子里望着刚，像是望着一个被渴求的化身。  
刚张了张嘴，他本能地想说些什么，而就在此时，一个雷在窗外炸开了。  
“啊啊啊！”这可突破刚的神经极限了，他嗖地站起来，往床上一扑，抓过枕头盖住了头。“吓人，太吓人了！”他闭眼瑟瑟发抖，然后感到有人拍了拍他。  
刚这才反应过来，屋子里还有个堂本光一。他缓缓坐起来，扭头看着对方。  
“哎，那个，不是你想的那样，我也没有……”他讪讪地找着借口。  
光一盯着刚，又一道闪电亮起来，映照出他下颚锐利的线条。  
下一刻，赶在雷声再次响起之前，他飞快地伸出手，罩在刚的耳朵上。  
然后他开口，对刚说了一些话，但刚当然是听不见的。  
是台词嘛?他猜测着，心里也没那么慌了。  
眼前这个人的脸，还真是很适合舞台啊。

所以，等雨过天晴，刚就拿着光一送的票，去看了演出。  
然后哭得泪流满面，纸巾被他用光了半盒。  
到谢幕后也没停下来。“怎么，怎么就死了呢？”他泪汪汪地对编剧控诉，“光一还从楼上摔下来了！好惨啊光一，写的什么剧本啊这是，怎么这么惨呜呜呜……”  
编剧同为常客，这时候哭笑不得，结结巴巴地安慰他。很快，光一也过来了，脸上还带着残妆，推开编剧，就挨着刚坐下了。  
“哭什么？”他轻声说，搂着刚的肩膀，“刚，不哭不哭，唉，好孩子。”  
刚低头擤鼻子，也就错过了周围团员脸上诡异的表情。等他再直起身来，就发现剧场里变得空荡荡了。  
“人呢？”他有些茫然地问。  
“庆功去了，”光一说，“虽然票没卖出去几张，大家就是单纯想喝酒。”  
“啊，”刚有些不好意思了，“那你也去呀。”  
“不去，”光从刚手里抽了几张纸，潦草地擦了把脸，“我带你去吃拉面。”  
一碗海鲜拉面，一个半炒饭，刚的悲痛就被治愈了。他把汤底也喝干净，然后不顾光一的阻拦，坚持付了帐。两个人散着步往商业街走，刚双手揣进裤兜里，想起光一的表演。  
“我觉得你会红，”他真心实意地对光一说，“早晚的事儿，剧团，请加油啊。”  
光一走在刚的外侧，听到刚的表扬，抿了抿嘴唇。  
“剧团可能撑不下去了。”他说。  
刚愣住了，“经费问题？”  
“嗯，”光一点点头，“解散也就是下个月的事。”  
“又不是第一次，”他转脸看到刚的表情，于是又说了几句，“团员里有些人打算深造，还有人决定回老家。”  
“光一呢？”  
“我的话，生活费也要告罄，打算先去找些零工，存一点钱。”  
光一这样说着，脸上却也不怎么忧愁。他的腰身挺得很直，路灯昏黄的光落在那双眼睛里。  
刚突然产生了一种冲动。  
“不要去打工，光一，”可能是吃得太饱了吧，他想，“你不应该把时间浪费在糊口上……我，”他顿了顿，“钱的话，我可以援助你。”  
“哎？”光一站住了，惊讶地看着刚。  
刚却突然兴奋了起来，他啪！地一拍手，然后握住光一的肩膀。“我说真的！光一，我负担你的生活完全没问题呀，然后你就可以专注舞台啦，怎么样，考虑一下！”  
光一的表情有些精彩。“刚，难道，难道你的意思是……”  
他的脸红了又白，然后转青，最后又红了。  
刚看得合不拢嘴，差点忘了自己接下来要讲的话。  
“啊，”他想起来了，“别担心，我不收你利息的，作为补偿你只要嗯唔唔唔嗯……”  
他没能说完，因为光一突然凑过来，亲了他一口。  
？？？刚惊呆了。  
？？啥？咋回事？我在哪儿？  
这个吻持续得不久，光一很快后退了一步，盯着刚若有所思。  
“我看行。”他这样判断道，然后果决地伸出了手，握住刚的摇了摇。  
“那么就，请多关照了，金主。”

不是啊！不是这样的啊！我只是想纯洁地支持你的艺术活动啊这位堂本先生！  
刚绝望地发出了呐喊，确切地说，是他以为自己喊出来了。  
而实际上，他只是被另一位堂本先生拽着手，恍惚地走向自己的小店。他的嘴唇湿哒哒的，带着点儿叉烧的油脂香味。刚忍不住舔了舔，光一在街角处的安全镜里看到了，朝他笑了一下。等到了店门口，刚还有些迷糊，光一伸手到他裤兜里摸钥匙，然后开着门，依旧拉着刚走到阁楼里去。  
然后一头栽到床上，睡得人事不省。  
“光一桑，光一桑？”刚戳了他几下，对方不但没有反应，还发出细小的鼾声。刚没辙了，他望了望窗外的月亮，然后走到写字桌边，从抽屉里掏出一叠存折和计算器，低头猛按起来。  
虽然存在误会，但做出的诺言还是要履行。第二天九点一过，刚就跑了几趟银行，然后买了早餐。他回到家，发现对方也起床了，正用之前留宿时的牙刷和毛巾清理自己。  
“光一桑，”刚招手把对方叫到桌边，另一个堂本惺忪地走过来，却无视刚让出的椅子，又重新缩回了床上。  
刚拿他无可奈何，只得转过身去仔细交代。“目前不会影响店铺周转的流动款项都汇到这里啦，密码是2451，啊，这个是印章，嗯一个姓果然还是很方便呢……有需要的话，请不要客气，光一桑你在听吗？喂喂？难道要我再说嗯唔唔唔嗯……！”  
又被抓过去亲了，刚绝望地挣扎，对方却很坚决，搂着他的腰，把他牢牢固定在自己身体上方。  
“谢谢，”光一在刚耳边低沉地说，“我很开心。”  
然后，他的手滑进了刚的垮裤里。  
一切发生得太快了。  
几分钟后，刚贴着光一的嘴唇喘息，同时意识到自己丧失了主张纯洁性援助的资格。  
他试图把自己撑起来，可是因为刚才太舒服，一时攒不起力气。光一动了动，把刚翻了个面，安置在旁边，然后自己找到纸巾，为两个人简单清理了一下。  
“我住进来好吗？”他又躺回刚身边，撑着头问，“这样可以给刚省些房租。”  
刚说不出话来，抹了把脸，点了点头。  
还有什么可说的呢？他抢过被子把自己埋进去，眼角流出小颗罪恶的泪滴。

在奈良养老的爸爸妈妈，你们好吗？  
你们的儿子，他好像是个弯的。  
他还养起男人了。  
P.s. 大米和梅干吃光了，请各寄一些来，拜托拜托。

于是，刚不太情愿地开始了他的包养生活。万幸同居的日子过得还挺和谐，亲嘴习惯了，手动档挂得也很熟练了。于是伴随着事物的客观发展，就到了开拓本垒的这一天。刚看好说明，准备了相关用品，在他自小睡到现在的床上，在挂着奖状、鲤鱼旗和泛黄毕业照的墙壁们无言的注视下，和光一再次滚到了一起。他们调整了一些相对位置，预热并使用了若干后续活动中不可或缺的部件，刚觉得差不多了。  
“我会很温柔的，”他有些脸红地对光一保证，然后搂住光一，缓缓倒下去。  
光一柔顺地躺在枕头上，任凭刚揉捏亲吻，等到刚伸手到下面，打算深入探索的时候，突然含糊地呻吟了一声。  
“怎么啦？”刚谨慎地停住，“弄疼你了吗？”  
“不是，”光一低声说，“只是突然想到明天排练要吊威亚……”  
“威亚！”刚很震惊，“你要参加的不是个音乐剧吗？”  
“是啊，”光一点头，“但是根据剧情需要，我要从一层飞到二楼去。”  
“特摄么这是！”刚瞪圆了眼睛，想想那个情景，害怕得脸白了。  
“不做了不做了，”他rou地把手抽回去，“要保存体力排练啊光一桑。”  
“哎可是……”  
“不做了！睡觉睡觉！”  
“可我还硬着……而且现在停下的话，心里会有杂念。”  
“……”刚揉了揉脸，“要不，你来？”  
他就这么为艺术献身了。夜生活一言不合扯开新篇章，异峰突起，床帏凌乱，花落知多少。虽然不是不满意，但刚偶尔也想调换一下位置，可随即就了解到，光一的剧似乎越来越刺激了。  
“有平地起飞，有太鼓，还、还有挥刀上阵？”刚光着身子，有气无力地扳着手指，“不是骗我吧，首演那天我一定得去看看。”  
“来啊来啊，”光一趴在被子里，啃了啃刚的髋部，“何止首演，少一场都不行。”  
于是刚真的去了，也真的观赏了全部场次。光一在幕间彻底黑暗之前朝着刚笑，但当灯光重新亮起，他就成了另一个人。  
所有展示都是灵肉的博弈，所有表达都是被纵容的侵 犯。看过十几次后，当刚已经对剧情烂熟于心，曾经身为艺术剖析者的那个堂本刚自行从驱壳里分离出来，抱着手臂冷眼旁观。  
会成功的，他平静地想着，心里翻涌起一种幸福又失落的感觉，就像在风雨飘摇的黑夜尽头终于盼到日出。第一道光总是最美的，因为除了真心追寻的人，鲜少再有他者看到。

在巡演快要结束的时候，光一真的红了。

名声就像是地震——并不是什么能被预测或祈求的东西，而一旦发生，一旦它狡黠、残忍又肆无忌惮地发生，也就鲜少有人能全身而退。何况任何灾难或荣耀都注定不会孤单，对于地球来说，是海啸或疫情，对于光一来说，是金钱、邀约和绯闻。  
光一与共演者的花边消息是和牛奶一同出现在邮筒里的。  
刚拧开瓶盖，小口小口地喝着，时不时看几眼报纸。对方出身艺能世家，有美貌也有歌喉，黑白照片上光一和她凑得很近，可能是为了防止偷拍，戴着口罩和鸭舌帽，帽子上用英文写着“美国文化”，边沿好像还磨破了。  
这帽子是刚给他的。刚喝完牛奶，心里想着得去调查库存，看看要不要放出同款。  
光一已经一个星期没回来了。每天晚上都打电话过来，说会在剧场的乐屋过夜。手机里的声音听起来很疲惫，刚叮嘱了几句，挂断后便爬到阁楼，收拾起光一的东西。  
结果用了不到半小时就整理完毕，除了一些演出方面的书籍、电脑，就是基础的生活用品和服装。  
“衣服都是从我这里拿的，不带走也没关系吧。”刚自言自语道，仔细一看，也都是些非常便宜朴素的衣服，今后光一成了名人，应该不会再需要。刚想到这里，又跑到床上，从光一的枕头里掏出自己交给对方的存折，发现金额的减少也很有限。  
这样看来，自己是个非常不合格的金主了。刚陷入了反省。  
“果然还是赶紧和光一了断比较好，”他想，“否则等到被记者挖出来，被包养这件事就已经很成问题，再发现金主每个月只在他身上花6万日元，感觉更不堪了呢。”  
带着这样的决心，刚照常在22时上床就寝。而正当他捏着被角，渐渐沉入梦中时，听得有人“噔噔”地走上楼来，“咣当”拉开了门，“啪嚓”按下了灯，“哗啦啦”走到浴室洗起澡来。  
刚捂着眼睛坐起来，踉跄着下床，把半开的门重新拉好，然后熟练地关上灯，又原路返回床上，把脸埋进枕头，叹了口气。  
光一这次洗得很快，所以等他出来时，正来得及听到刚迷糊的抱怨。  
“和我也就算了，以后和别人住，这样做是会被打的啊……”  
“说什么梦话？”光一弯下腰，摸到刚的头揉了一会儿。摸完了觉得不够，又趴下去，在新剃的发茬边上咬了一口。刚“哎哟”一声坐了起来，生气地瞪着他。  
“咬什么！”他愤怒地踹在光一大腿上，光一痛呼出声。  
“我回来了，”光一揉着被踢的部位，却笑得眼睛都眯起来，“晚饭吃了什么？”  
他的语气平常又无辜。刚想起那张报纸，还有下午他独自一人时的决断和挣扎，当下决定不再废话，抬手把光一掀到了床上。  
“哎？干什么？”光一还想起来，“头发会把床单弄湿的。”  
刚不为所动。  
“分手炮。”他说。

起初，光一是拒绝的。  
两个人展开了激烈的较量，竞争一度白热化，期间刚选手对光一选手展开了单方面的骂战。不过，光一选手并没有因此而退缩！他毫不让步，然而由于在白天的工作中消耗了大量体力，以及摄入了适量的酒精，导致水平未能充分发挥。另一方面，刚选手在之前2个小时的短暂睡眠中储备了一些能量，再加上取胜的愿望比较强烈，最终，在比赛进行到7分钟的时候，光一选手精疲力竭，放弃了抵抗。  
“大半夜的你折腾什么……”光一喘着气，双手被刚用腰带（税别270日元，100%聚酯纤维，中国制）绑在了床头，“我很困了，刚，你难道不想睡觉吗？让我抱着你睡吧。”  
“撒娇是没有用的光一君，”刚维持着冷酷无情、有理取闹的姿态，把光一的大腿掰开，像撒盐一般往对方的腿间撒上了足量的水性凝胶，随后娴熟地开拓了自己，又为光一草草做了些准备，就坐了上去。  
光一发出了一声暗哑的呻吟，他的颧骨上泛起绝非醉酒导致的红晕，眼神却依然很迷惑。  
“舞台上倒是听不出来还有这个Key呢。”刚冷冷地说，随即开始了榨取。  
他先是面对面地来了一回，第二次则采取难度系数较低的侧位。半年前还对男男交往毫无所知的自己，如今居然也掌握了中级的技能，想到这里，刚的心中泛起苦涩。但现在不是丧气的时候，刚摇了摇头，无视光一的恳求，转身背对着自己的前包养对象，开始动起腰臀。光一总是很喜欢这个姿势，据说可以看到很漂亮的臀部曲线。刚一直不太明白男人的屁股有什么好看，姑且听之任之。他有些麻木地起伏着，身后传来光一含糊的赞美和配合的顶动。人的喜好真是千奇百怪啊，刚有些感慨地想。日本当前有一亿多人口，刨除因为年龄健康原因而无法交配的，再刨除不合法的，剩下的几千万里，光一总能再找到他喜欢的屁股吧。  
那么自己呢？在这一切结束之后，虽然会伤心一阵，可生活还是会继续。可能就这么开着店，度过悠闲而平淡的日子，和朋友喝酒的时候，要是偶尔在媒体里看见光一，说不定还会趁着酒劲告诉他们：“看啊，那个家伙，别看他现在这么风光，当初可是被我……被我……”  
被我喜欢过的人。  
分手炮的尾声，刚领悟到这样的事实。  
在纷乱的夜里，他赤裸而汗湿，背对着自己盲目、笨拙又毫无退路地喜欢的人。  
刚终于痛哭出声。  
剩下的事情记不太清了。刚可能成功地完成了第三次，也可能没有。光一可能挣脱了腰带坐起来拥住了他，也可能没有。他似乎还被抱起来，又隐约听到发动车子的声音，但也可能没有。或许可能堂本刚从来都没遇到过堂本光一吧，堂本通胀是世界上最不可能发生的奇迹之一。或许连刚自己也不存在，他努力经营的E⭐️E小店也不存在，所有的期盼与喜悦，所有的爱欲和深情，不过只是某个人脑中上演的烂俗妄想。甚至这个妄想的所有者可能也是不存在的，因为存在本是何其深刻的概念，倘若天地化作熔炉，你我无非飘渺微光。

刚昏沉地睡了很久，彻底丧失了时间的概念。等他再醒来时，发现周围彻底变了样。  
他裹紧了身上印着小鹿图案的被子，打量着这个豪华的公寓。  
“可能是入睡的方式不对，”他咕哝着，摸了摸酸痛的屁股，“我需要重睡。”  
“你想睡我倒是不反对，”光一推门走进来，把一个托盘放在床上，“但我昨天买了不二家的雪白蛋糕卷，再不吃就坏了。”  
他迎着刚惊疑的注视，叉了一块蛋糕，怼在刚的嘴边。  
刚下意识地吞下去，“奶油再多点。”他茫然地要求道。  
光一立刻又喂了一块。“现在倒是很乖，”他的语气有些恼羞，“我昨天喊停过那么多次，你硬是不听，结果昏过去了。”  
“……体能确实还有提高的余地，”刚检讨道，“你放心，我今后会注意不要给别人添麻烦的。”  
光一瞪了刚一会，突然泄了气，扔开盘子，把脸埋进刚的膝上。  
“抱歉啊，”他的声音闷闷的，“虽然不太清楚情况，但是刚伤心了，昨天哭得很大声呢。”  
“很大声么？我不记得。”  
“非常响亮了，连带着下面也抽抽的，弄得我心里一紧，○○也一紧。”  
“那还真是对不起你了，”刚愤愤地揪着光一的头发，直到后者求饶才罢手。  
光一仰起头来，眼里泛着水光，显然是被揪疼了。他忽然搂住刚的脖子，亲了亲刚的脸。  
“这个公寓是我最近找到的，”他在刚耳边悄悄地说，“地点离你的店不远，阳台的风景很不错，还有个画室。”  
“我现在有钱了，但仔细想想，也没什么需要花钱的地方。”  
光一停顿了一会儿，他的耳朵红了。  
“所以刚，我来养你吧。”

……え？

-尾声-  
1、光一坚持，他对刚是一见钟情。  
“至少也是从刚送给我纯棉内裤的时候，就喜欢上你了。”面临刚的嗤笑，光一不为所动，“你知道自己笑起来有多可爱么？甜甜地笑着，手里却拿着胖次，哎呀，太工口了。”  
刚摇着头，拒绝接受自己被胖次改变了性向的事实。  
不过他悄悄收藏了一条光一的旧内裤。

2、刚的酒量不太行。  
在光一搬进店里的周末，商业街的例行聚会上，所有人就都知道刚包养了个小演员。  
不过在这种历史悠久的下町，每个人都有些故事。大家默默观察了一阵，发现两个小青年日子过得不错，也就随他们去了。后来，光一也跟着刚出席聚会，还帮刚挡几杯酒。  
熟络起来，就有人打趣刚：“光一桑现在可是有名的演员了，上电视了呢，你养不起了吧？”  
“哎，不行的呀，”刚摇了摇头，“他们搞艺术的，没什么钱，钱都被导演制片和事务所拿走了，现在还是需要我支持呢。”  
说完，他美滋滋地拍着光一的大腿。后者捉住刚的手，点了点头。  
“是的，没有刚的照顾，我的生活真的很难熬。”  
刚赚足了面子，觉得很开心，至于当天夜里会发生什么，眼下并不是最重要的问题。

3、光一说了要包养刚，但仔细想想，刚其实在经济上颇有余裕。  
为了让这种反哺（这说法因为带着些伦理色彩而颇受光一青睐）成立，光一有时会掏钱，买些奇想天外的东西。  
比如今天，刚回到家，发现客厅里摆着一块巨大的化石，四条真骨鱼沉眠其中。  
刚欢呼一声扑过去，半路却被光一截胡。  
“别着急，”光一拦住他，然后抬手关了灯。  
“看，夜光的。”  
刚笑瘫了，不得不靠挂在男友脖上保持直立。“光ちゃん，”他气喘吁吁地说。  
“我们来给这块化石，增加一点短暂的新历史吧。”

-完-


End file.
